


A Miscommunication

by lea_vesfalling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, god this is stupid, i promise it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/pseuds/lea_vesfalling





	A Miscommunication

"Wanna see my riding skills?"

That proposal came out of nowhere.

Absolutely fucking nowhere.

Jesse McCree had approached Hanzo Shimada outside of a battle and proposed his statement with a smirk on his lips. That damn smirk. Hanzo's face had flushed a little but he nodded. Jesse's smirk changed to a more genuine smile and he clapped Hanzo on the shoulder saying something about the archer being amazed. Hanzo just followed Jesse out to a field outside of their abandoned Overwatch hub.

A little bit further out of sight of the hub was a small abandoned looking stable. Hanzo raised an eyebrow. Sure being out here wasn't an issue for him but Jesse was acting like he was hiding a surprise, not like he was getting ready to bang Hanzo. It was weird. Hanzo kept his hand on his bow just in case.

A few more steps into the shed and there was a horse. A literal fucking horse. Hanzo looked from Jesse to the mare and back again. Riding skills? Did Jesse actually mean he was going to ride a horse to impress Hanzo?

"Here we are." Jesse out his hands on his hips and smiled proudly at the mare. "'Er name's Sunny. Ain't she a cute one?"

"This isn't exactly what I thought you meant by 'riding skills' Jesse."


End file.
